Escaped II: Redemption
by andorra ankara
Summary: Marina becomes the queen of Narnia but finds herself back in her real world, with a duty to protect her unborn child who is the salvation of Narnia. 16 years later, it is time she and her daughter return and bring peace back to the lands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The arrived in Cair Paravel; and the sun was shining, the day was beautiful, and the people were jovial. It seemed all perfect, her future life seemed to be perfect, but it was not going to be like it seemed, for it never was.

People stared at her, whispering, wondering who she was. Little did they know that she is to be the future queen. She gazed at the castle where she will be living, and took a peek at her fiancé who was in front of the group, accepting the warm welcomes of his people.

She was accompanied by a few ladies up to where she will be living until the wedding. It was a lovely room, with a view which would make you appreciate what Narnia has to offer. The marble pillars held sheer, decorative curtains. The cushioned seats by the window were perfect and comfortable. Her bed was fir for a princess, intricate sewing, the finest silk and cotton, and a beautiful bed post holding another set of sheer curtains.

She entered the bathroom and the closet, and found them bare. What brought joy to her was the fact that she'd have to be the one to fill it up. She removed her hat and placed it on one of the seats. She took a seat on the cushion by the window and watched the waves hit the shore, and the sun slowly go down. She had seen this view in her world hundreds of time, day by day, but there was something extremely different with the same scenario in Narnia. It was better here, it was more beautiful.

There was a knock on the door, and Caspian came in along with two other ladies.

"How do you like your chamber?" he asked her charmingly.

"It's lovely. Though I think I'd have to fill up the closet," she said with a smile.

"Everything that must be done will be accomplished within the next months. These are your ladies-in-waiting, Jaspina and Emme. They'd be here to help you."

Each girl stepped forward and gave a lovely bow to Marina. Jaspina is taller with long black hair which she kept tied. Emme was shorter, with hair that looked quite dry. She also kept it tied. She was a very petit girl with a long, swan-like neck.

"I'd have to go now, my lady, matters await me. Tomorrow, after lunch, we'll meet up about the wedding, make yourself at home, for this is your new home," Caspian said, giving her a hug and leaving the room.

Marina was well aware of what ladies-in-waiting do. They merely help her around in doing everything.

By the end of the hour, and three have been cracking up on jokes and stories.

It was time for dinner, but it wasn't to be with anyone, it was to be brought into her chamber.

The food was absolutely delicious, and while she was eating, her two ladies-in-waiting were by her side.

That night, she slept all alone in her beautiful room. This was her new beginning, her new home, her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let everyone know, this story will focus mainly on Marina's new life in Narnia.**

**Annie and Edmund will have a different story of their own, including the other Pevensies and new OC's. It will be a separate and longer story, for the two live in different times. **

**Glad to be back! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the previous one. Thankful that I still had the will to write, and enjoy it as much as I did when I first started. **

**Don't forget to review! I need your opinions for this one =) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Madam?"

"Who the hell are you?" Marina asked, for there was a man sitting on her bed, trying to wake her up.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" he asked again. She forgot that language here was a bit more formal than her usual.

"Forgive me, Lord…"

"Oh please," he said, giving his hand to help her up, "call me Arthur."

"Arthur, hello, pleasure to meet you, I'm Marina."

"Yes, well, what about I call in your ladies to help you get ready, then we can have a little chat, hmm?"

"Oh, I can get ready by myself, don't bother calling them," Marina said as she sprung from her bed to the closet. She wore a corset, which was a normal piece of clothing, and then a dress, which she had no problem putting on, for being flexible, had its advantages. She emerged from the dressing room only after a few minutes.

"Lord Arthur, what was it you wanted to speak about?" she asked, almost cracking up with how she spoke.

"Please, just Arthur, it is I that should be referring to you as Lady Marina, if you're fine with it of course," he said, pulling out the chair for her to sit down. She took a seat, then he took his.

"Marina will do."

"Alright, then, I believe you know that you will be crowned queen shortly after you are married to the king, right?"

"Of course," Marina said, sighing in her head. Here comes the "you're marrying a king talk"

"Well, I have been given the honor of preparing you for your life as queen," he informed her.

"Well, I am quite well informed with how being royal works, but that's back in my world,  
>she began.<p>

"Well, what are the things you know of?"

"How to eat, walk, talk, and socialize. What to wear, those things, but none of the Narnian ways."

"Well, just to let you know, everyday, we are to have lessons, and throughout the course of three months, you will master the art of being queen, and you will not see your future king either," he told her.

It turns out, a future queen is not permitted to see her future husband until she is properly trained how to be a queen. Three months with learning, three months of torture, then the rest of her life as costumed torture. They began their lessons then.

They were having lunch, seated in a long, formal table. The cutleries, plates, and glasses were the same, so Marina knew exactly what to do. The way of eating was also the same. It's the mannerism that was quite different.

"You must always smile, and be approachable. Remember, people speak to you when you speak to them, so you must be the first on to strike up a conversation. Make it a very simple topic, nothing that would bring too much attention. And you must only speak after the king has spoken," Arthur explained to her, every word was taken in.

"Now it is time for walking. How do you walk with a royal spouse back in your world?"

"The one not born into the higher rank of royalty is at least a stride behind the other," she recalled.

"Well, here, you and the king are to walk at the same pace. It will be your left hand to his right. With your left arm extended up to the side, you are to gently hold his hand, and walk. Once you are finished walking, you gently drop your hand only when he does."

It was practiced, and her left arm ached. She couldn't believe that even walking was a major chore.

"And now, you must learn how to curtsey. It is traditional in Narnia to wear a cape with a short train, longer ones for grander occasions. When curtseying to other royalty as well as to the king, you take the right side of the cape with your right, place it in front of you, with your left leg bent behind you for support, and bow. To your husband, you must hold this position for five seconds. For other royalty, for six, and for other kings and queens, for ten. And you mustn't shake or move, you must look serene and elegant while doing such a pose."

"You will have help with choices for clothing, though you may choose out what you want as well. Now, I believe it is time for an afternoon rest," he said, as he collapsed on one of the chairs, and as did Marina. Emme offered her a drink, and Jaspina brought out a fresh dress for her.

"Don't tell me I'm also required to have a huge-ass book on my head while I walk and try to balance it," Marian complained.

"Oh no, that's quite unusual, we usually have a lamp on top of the head," Arthur replied.

After their rest, Arthur was to bring Marina all over the palace for her to see the entire palace. They covered half the palace, and the second half was reserved for the next day.

She ended the day, once again, all alone. The view of her window was still breathtaking, one that you would never be tired of. Narnia was a beautiful place, better than anything her world had to offer. Her world couldn't offer to her Caspian, and that meant a lot more to her. Three months without seeing him, then they'd get married. Oh what fun she'd have in this castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice to see that the readers I've had are still here! How quick you can come to read this, and I thank you deeply for that.**

**R&R! =) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"And next: the citizens of Narnia! We are going to socialize with them. A queen must be able to blend with her people. And as I've heard, there're no talking animals in your world? Well, I can't imagine that, but here, they are just as common as people, and you shouldn't be shocked to see them."

A month of practice has been hell. What other torture can she go thru?

"We go out in an hour, get dressed, but don't be too dressed. And be in a god mood: smile!"

She got up and dressed up, this time with the help of her ladies. She went out with Arthur in the streets of Narnia. It was in much better conditions rather than her past world. No one was begging, everyone was merely working and happy with their lives, that was Narnia-peaceful unless in war.

No one knew she was the future queen then, so there were no odd stares, only a few, coming from those who noticed that she was not from around there. There were kids who ran past her while playing, and she smiled at them, and they'd smile back. When she'd buy a flower, the lady would thank her with sincerity. When she'd pick up a fruit that had fallen from someone's bag, they are so kind to her. Everything in Narnia was different. So different that she longed for reality. But alas, in Narnia: that was reality.

"I'd like to go by the shore alone, Arthur, if that would be alright with you," she asked, looking at the waves. The beach was empty, everyone was in the town. It was a perfect place, a beautiful scene. Arthur had told her to meet her back in the palace in an hour, and so she made her way to the beach, the sound of the waves, the sand on her feet.

She didn't know anymore. She didn't know what she wanted, where she wanted to be. Did she want to be in Narnia, or back home? Narnia was beautiful, but her world was amazing in its own as well. But she told herself that she is here, and she is training to be a good queen, and one day, in a month, she will marry the man she loves, and be crowned the queen of Narnia.

She spent an hour there, thinking, and through thinking, she cleared her mind. Arthur had picked her up, and they returned to the castle.

Since she knew her way around the place, she decided to roam around on her own. Enjoying the beauty of an authentic renaissance styled castle. The garden, in particular, caught her attention. It was much manicured, and the leaves were greener. There were fountains, a number of them, and marble benches. It was like a fairytale.

"Why hello there," a voice called from behind her. She saw a woman, probably a worker in the castle.

"Hello," she replied as pleasantly.

"I don't recall seeing you around here," she mentioned.

"I am actually new here. I'm Marina, I was brought here about a month ago. Not surprising that you haven't seen me yet, I rarely go out," Marina explained.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. I'm Saline. I've been here a couple of months."

Her skin was luminous, as if it glowed in the dark. Her hair was darker than platinum blond, but she was a beautiful lady.

"A lovely garden," Marina said to break the silence.

"Indeed. I help keep it this way," Saline informed her.

"You're doing a fine job at that."

After moments of silence, Saline excuse herself, for she had other work to do. One her way back, she bumped into a man in a fancy suit.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she regained her balance.

"Oh, it's wasn't your fault, my lady," he replied in a lonely voice. His golden hair shone in the moonlight, his finely structured face was like marble. His eyes were so deep a blue that it reflected as violet under the right light.

"Your eyes," Marina said, hypnotized, sounding as if she were swooning.

"I'm sorry, what's that?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm sorry. It's just that your eyes are so much like Elizabeth Taylor's."

"Who?" He seemed confused now.

And then she remembered where she was. "No one," she replied simply.

They both stood there, their minds flying off somewhere, not knowing what to do next, but they both stayed, neither said goodbye to leave.

"I'm Marina, by the way," she said, as she extended her left arm.

He shook it, and replied: "I'm Alexander of Archenland."

"Are you like-the prince?" Marina asked stupidly.

"Precisely."

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness," Marina said as she curtsied the way she learned.

"Oh it's fine. And don't bother bowing, I find that silly," he replied, urging her to get up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just met with your king, and it came out in a bad manner for me."

"What happened?"

"He won't allow entrance from the people of Archenland to Narnia. We are at peace for Aslan's sake! So what's so wrong with it? So much has been caught and killed, and I try to settle it peacefully, and yet…." He trailed of, grabbing hair above his forehead, and pulling it to ease himself.

"Where's your king?" she asked, wondering where he was, for it was he who should be handling the situation.

"My father-is dying, back home," he said simply, as if he couldn't take enough.

Instead of speaking, she placed a hand behind his back, and comforted him.

"Very well, I must get going. The journey back home is going to be worse than how it took me to get here," he said, straightening himself up.

"Goodbye, Alexander of Archenland. You will make a great king one day, I hope to see you again one day."

"Goodbye, Marina. And thank you."

He walked away, leaving Marina all alone in a dark hallway. She retreated back to her room, her eyes still seeing those violet ones. She fell asleep that night, with those eyes in her mind. Those eyes in her dreams, and those eyes in hers when she woke up. Those eyes, those glorious eyes. She couldn't allow them not to be seen again. She had to find them. But it won't be anytime soon.

**Don't forget to review! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I have some short stories up on tumblr. it's**

**some-**

**good-**

**shit**

**.tumblr**

**.com**

(excuse me with the name, Contessa...:D)

**There are two stories, so keep clicking "older" until you find the first one:)**

**Thanks!**

**R&R! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Do you miss the king, Marina?" Emme asked her as she brushed her hair.

"I'm not the type that misses people, but yes, I do miss him. But I'll get to see him again soon."

"Are you afraid that anything might happen?" Jaspina asked.

"What do you mean?"

Marina caught Emme signaling Jaspina to keep quiet.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

There was brief silence among the three of them. But Emme decided to be the one to speak.

"Marina, there are rumors," she began slowly.

"About?"

"Well," Jaspina said, "People actually know you are to marry the king, which isn't really a bug deal but…"

"But what? Will someone just give me a straight answer?" Marina was furious.

"Someone saw you one night with the Prince of Archenland. No one knows for sure if it's true, or of it's made up, but people are believing it. And they started to speculate, because that person said the way you two were acting towards each other."

"I saw him once. He seemed bothered, what the hell?"

"And that's now all I'm afraid," Jaspina said. "There are also rumors with the king and one of the servants here. No one knows who she is, though."

"I think I must see him," Marina said, getting up.

"My lady, I am sorry, but you are not permitted to see the king!" Emme called.

Marina sat back down, knowing it was hopeless to look for him. Maybe he wasn't even in the castle.

"You just have to trust the man you love," Jaspina said.

"Do you trust him?" Emme asked.

"I do."

And they resumed to grooming, without a word spoken.

Later that evening, Marina was back in the garden.

"Good evening," greeted a familiar voice: Saline.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Not so good I'm afraid," she replied with a sigh.

"There's a dinner later, you are to meet the lords and ladies," Saline informed her.

"I know. But I guess you know what's bothering me, everyone does."

"Don't let it bother you, they are rumors," Saline attempted to calm her.

"I'm sorry, I have to get ready," Marina said as she stood up to go back to her room.

She wore a grand, golden dress. She will be meeting the people she would be socializing for the rest of her life here in Narnia. She greeted each one and curtsied to those who much be curtsied to. She was seated at the end of the table, where the king should be seated, but tonight, he wasn't there.

The person seated to her right was a lady of great importance for something she had already forgotten. The one on the left-of course she remembered the great Alexander of Archenland. While eating, small talk was made.

After the dinner, when most of them were going home, Alexander called for her in the garden where she always stayed.

"You will make a great queen," he commented.

"And I'm sure you'd be a great king to Archenland."

"Pity we couldn't rule together."

Marina looked at him after he said this, and she knew then that what he had said was unintentional. He seemed embarrassed for slipping in his words.

"It's alright, I know how much the kings of this world want me," she said humorously.

He gave out a chuckle, one that also seemed to thank her.

"My lady, I am extremely curious about you."

"It would only be fair if you tell me about you as well," Marina said. And she began and told him the story of how she got here, and how she fell for her king.

"And Annie, where is she now?" he asked, after her tale was over.

"Probably back home, I miss her dearly."

They were silent for a moment, staring at the moon. Marina looked at him from the side, his eyes sparkled violet again.

"And now it's your turn."

He was born the Prince of Archenland. He wasn't the heir to the throne until his elder brother passed away in battle. That, he wasn't prepared for. And now his father is dying back in Archenland. He was to be king, but he didn't want to be a king. He didn't see himself fit for the responsibility. But he had no choice. In his bloodline, all of them were great kings, and he had only one choice: to be a great king as well.

"You are curious to me as well, you know?" Marina said after he was done speaking.

"How so?"

"Your eyes," she replied dreamily.

"What about them?"

"Haven't you seen them? They're beautiful. It reflects as violet under the moonlight, they're…enthralling."

"No one has ever praised my eyes before," he said with a giggle. "Is that something common back where you came from?"

"Beauty, where I came from, had many aspects, but someone beautiful could only look a certain way."

"How is that possible? Everyone is beautiful, for if no one were beautiful, we would all look the same!" he exclaimed.

"But some eyes are more beautiful than others. Like your eyes are more beautiful than mine," Marina said.

"It is not how the eyes looks that makes it beautiful, but how it sees others."

Marina was struck by what he said, struck by how deep it went, and how true it was.

"Well that's enough talk to beauty for a night, your highness," Marina said, getting up.

"One more thing," he said, catching her before she walked away.

"You are beautiful."

And we walked the opposite way, leaving her in the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I haven't found the time to write and I seemingly lost my interest. Just entered high school, you see, adn it's been taking up much of my time, alone with a bunch of other problems. Hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

and for original stories, you can check my wattpad: .com/user/andorrankara

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"My lady, wake up! You must try on your gown, it's finally finished!" Emme screamed for Marina to wake up.

She groaned, and finally got out of her bed. Her dress was all the way in another room, so she had to still get dressed and fix herself.

Once the doors were open to the room that contained her dress, she was suddenly excited and awake. The gown was there, in the middle of the room. It was a strapless, white gown. The torso part was a corset style, and the lower part was grand and big. Folds of sheer fabric made up parts that formed into a skirt. She walked slowly to it, and sighed at how beautiful it was.

She tried it on, and stared at herself in the mirror. It was beautiful, and made her even more beautiful. Her wedding was in a few weeks, and everything was already perfect. She removed her dress and proceeded to her lessons. Up until now, lessons still proceeded. Arthur wouldn't allow time wasted.

"Ceremonies are important events here. And you must learn how they work."

"Your wedding is one of the grandest happenings ever. So make it worth it. We will walk down an aisle, meet your husband there, and afterwards, you will change your dress and be proclaimed queen, then, the banquet. "

Lessons passed her by: it was her wedding in two weeks! And none of her family or friends was there. IT was a different world, and no one special to her could be there to celebrate it. She swept that thought out of her head. She must be happy, or at least act like it.

And on her wedding day: she would finally be able to see Caspian again!

She slept that night, and woke up, then she slept again, then woke up, and in no time at all, it was finally he day: her day.

She woke up differently. She needn't be awoken by Emme; she woke up by herself, ecstatic. As planned, she put on her dress, had her makeup done, her hair fixed, and her flowers ready. Everything was so fast; she couldn't believe it was finally happening.

She was ready to walk down the aisle, her dress perfect, her shoes painless and beautiful, her hair fancy and her flowers fragrant. Everything was a fairytale. Today was a fairytale coming true.

The music played, and everyone looked at her. She walked down slowly, her gown sweeping the floor. Her smile was real and pleasant, and as she laid her eyes on Caspian, her joy reached even higher. Vows were made, and the couple walked down the aisle, this time, as man and wife. People rejoiced with them, and she headed back to her room to change. Her gown this time was maroon. It was velvet and heavy, still grand and beautiful. Now, she was to be proclaimed queen.

Her hair was let down, curls framed her face perfectly. Another procession was to be made, another walk down a shorter aisle, this time, with less people present, but with the same amount watching from behind her. She reached the small stage, her new husband there, waiting for her. As the crown was placed on her head, she was proclaimed Queen Marina, the Gracious. And Narnia had a new Queen. The two of them walked, arms extended, and waved to their people.

From this day onwards, Marina would be a wife and a queen. She didn't know if she was ready to be both.


	6. Chapter 6

wow, I have not updated in the longest time. Sorry to tell you guys that I can't post so much. I usually just write when I need some inspiration. Although I still have fun writing these things, I can't find the time to do so.

Hope you enjoy :D

new character: Amaya. She's the daughter of Caspian and Marina :)  
>and sorry for making such a big skip, but I reckon this would be the least boring way to continue my story :)<p>

* * *

><p>Amaya was born 2 years after the wedding. Her birth was welcomed with rejoice throughout the lands—the first child of the reigning couple of Narnia, the future ruler of the lands. Princess Amaya was a small, delicate baby with the eyes of her father deep blue that turned green at times that seemed to go on forever like the ocean. Her mother had some difficulty bringing her into this world, but it was all worth it for the queen.<p>

A banquet was to be held in honour of her birth. It would be on that very night—and a beautiful night it was. The stars were gleaming above the people as they celebrated the birth of the new princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaya was only three years old when she found out her mother will not be coming back. She cried plenty, she screamed for her mother, she kicked and scratched and refused to go to bed—but still her mother did not come. She asked her father once where her mother was. Caspian told her not to worry because they're doing everything to get mommy back. He kissed her forehead and tucked her into her bed. He stepped out of the door with a teardrop falling down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina gazed through the ocean. It was almost sunset and the waves were soft. The water was as beautiful as when she first arrived five years ago. But she felt different inside. She prayed that whatever it was she needed would come to her. That was all she needed. She needed to be herself again, but she couldn't do that and she didn't know how.

The waves grew bigger and bigger until one went up so high that she ran as fast as she could back into the palace. But a voice was heard and she turned around and saw that the wave was standing still. The voice called her in and her temptation was rising. "Will this solve my problems?" she asked. "Or is it a trick?" She heard the voice of Aslan tell her that she will find herself again in the place it will lead her.

She took a step forward and let her finger through the water. It was cold inside. She stepped back before any of her crazy ideas would affect her behaviour. She turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Saline," she whispered. She had almost forgotten who she was. She hasn't seen her since her first daughter, Amaya, was born. "It's been so long..."

"Yes, it was. How are you, Your Majesty?" she said, curtseying.

Marina forgot about her question and grew suspicious. "Where were you? I haven't seen you for three years! I...I almost forgot about you..."

"Why don't you step into there?" she said, pointing to the wave which remained standing.

"It is a temptation."

"You are mistaken. It is redemption," she replied. "Rarely is someone offered this, Your Majesty."

"What _is_ this?"

"Redemption."

Marina turned around and looked straight into the water. She was shoved hard into the wave and she wasn't able to make her way back. She was being pulled away. She was only able to catch a glimpse of a woman. It was no longer Saline, but a different woman. A star she has met year before. She saw Cesura standing there with a smile on her face.

And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya grew up knowing she would never meet her mother again. She was three years old when she disappeared. The entire Kingdom was at search for the queen, her mother, but no trace of her was found. Wars have been declared, blood has been shed, and yet nothing. Some say the Queen Marina has been killed. Others say she was kidnapped. Some suggested that the sea took her to be its' goddess.

Her father, King Caspian, has mourned thirteen years for his beloved wife. He searched for her himself. He ordered fleets of soldiers to search every possible land. A voyage was conducted to search the world for the queen—and yet she was not found. But Caspian never lost hope. He did not have the time to spend with Amaya. She was well educated and well taken care of by people working for her father. She longed for familial love—a love she has never felt before.

She was 16 years old now. In a matter of years, her aging father would have to give up the throne and give it to her. Marriage and queenship were her supposed top priorities. She has many suitors, most of which were princes or dukes. But despite her destiny, she longed for more. She longed for adventure and wisdom, she longed for a life worth living. And most of all, she longed for the mother she scarcely experienced.

She sat in front of her window watching the sun rise. Every day, she would wonder if that was the same sun her mother was seeing. She heard Emme and Jaspina's chatter as they entered the room. She got up and sat on one of the chairs. For as long as she could remember, Emme and Jaspina were the ones taking care of her. They were the ladies-in-waiting of her mother, and they would tell her about the queen very often. She loved hearing about her, even if they would say the same things again and again. They greeted her a good morning and she sat straight so her long, wavy blonde hair fell behind her. They brushed her hair softly until it was untangled, and they would soon bring in her breakfast.

Everyday was the same of Amaya. She waited for a day to come wherein it would be different.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina swam up to the surface as fast as she could. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and she let out a loud breath when she emerged from the water. She remained still on the grass, right beside a river which she emerged from. There were tall trees surrounding her, the ground was cold and hard against her back. She could see the sun setting from where she was. Her breathing and heart beat slowed as she grew more aware of her surroundings. She had never seen that place before and she had no idea how she got to that place. Her last memory was of Cesura, the star, who had just pushed her into a wave of water which led her to this place.

She heard footsteps, snapping of twigs and feet against crunch leaves. "Zelda!" a man's voice yelled. Marina rolled over on her stomach and pushed herself up. A wave of vertigo hit her as she stood, and she tippled over a bit before she finally stood firmly. The man was getting closer now, and she could see that was a tall and well-built man. He has golden curls and even from afar, she could see that his eyes shone blue.

"Why are you all wet?" he asked amusingly. He removed the jacket he was wearing and handed it to her. She wore it, finding it too cold.

"Did you... bathe in the water?" he asked, still amused.

"Can I go inside now? It's terribly cold..." Marina said, trying to avoid conversing with the man. They walked back to the house which was closest to the lake. There were other houses in the neighbourhood which looked similar to the one they entered.

Marina lay in bed, thinking. Where had she gone? Why was she sent there? Who was that man whose house she had entered?

_Aslan appeared from the trees and spoke to her. "My child, do not be afraid." She looked_ _and found herself in Narnia once more. "Why am I here?" she asked._

_ Aslan walked towards her. "Evil was able to overcome," she said. Aslan turned around to face the blue ocean, the one that took her away from her true home. _

_ "I sent you here for a reason," Aslan said. Marina was confuse._

_ "Cesura, the star—you sent her to me?" Marina asked. _

_ "Cesura is not an ally of mine, but an enemy. But I allowed her to be rid of you for a reason. I let you pass through for a reason. You are to protect the one who will save Narnia..."_

She sat up from the bed, thinking. She was there for a reason; she had to live someplace else for a reason. She had to hide in another world to protect something. _Someone._ And Narnia would soon becoming unsafe. She had to protect the one who will bring peace back to Narnia. She had to protect the child that would grow to be the redemption.


	10. Chapter 10

Amaya's heart begun to pump fast as she heard screams coming from outside her window. Something was wrong. She looked out her window and saw a woman nearby with an arrow through her chest. She ran to her door, but her father was already there, telling her to run. She came with him and they stopped by the painting of one of their ancestors. Her father had pulled a lever somewhere and the painting moved to give way to a stair case that led to a secret hide out in case anyone from the royal family was in danger.

"I'll be back, you stay down there and don't come out until I get you," Caspian said in a tense whisper. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Caspian wasn't able to answer, a door opened and banged against the wall loudly. He pushed her in and she toppled her way down the stair way. He shut the passage with the painting and she heard the soft footsteps of her father as he walked away, leaving her all alone.

**Tia had been born with a birthmark on her left forearm. It looked like someone spat on her and it stayed there forever, she used to tell her mom. But as she grew older, the birthmark began to look more distinct. It no longer looked like a blob, but an intricate design within an oval. **

It seemed forever before her father came back. When he did, he was sweaty and panting, his shirt blood stained and his hair dirty. "They're retreated," he said, out of breath.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The Archenlanders," Caspian replied.

"Why did they attack?"

"They've accused us of capturing their prince."

**Tia was in 3****rd**** grade, instead of first, when she was seven years old. Her intelligence was above-average, and her maturity was undeniable. But her teachers worried that her imagination was a bit too...out of this world. She claimed that she dreams of a lion speaking to her at night. She sees trees dancing—and not in a figurative manner. She says she heard animals talking at times. **

**Her teachers found it best to tell her parents. But when Zelda and James were informed, they found it not a problem for them or their daughter. It was a gift, Zelda claimed. Imagination is something everyone has; perhaps Tia's was better than others'. **

"Prince Alexander?" Amaya asked, even more shocked than before. Caspian merely nodded his head. They soon went back to their rooms, unsure if Narnia was still a safe place.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have not updated for so long, I hope I would still have readers :) Now that it's summer and I have more time, I think I've found interest again in fanfiction :) **

* * *

><p>Tia entered the front door of her home to find her mother seated on the couch with a book, as usual. She greeted her mom headed to her room where she always stayed to be alone. Her father, James, would usually arrive home at about 6 in the evening, just in time for dinner. She's 16 years old with pale white skin, soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her birth name is Juliana Victoria Heming. And for weeks now she has been having the strangest dreams. There was always something or someone speaking to her and showing her places she's never been to and are too beautiful to even be part of this world itself. The voice was always the same, deep, clear, and dreamy. It always told her the same thing. <em>"It is time." "Your people need you." <em> She didn't know what they meant, and settled taht they were just irrelevant.

She slept that night with the same dreams.

The next day was a Saturday, and as usually, she went to the market with her mom. They bought their lunch there which they brought home, and went around looking for some neat things to buy. While in the middle of their shopping, it began to rain. The rain poured heavily and everyone rushed to find cover; either that or head home.

Tia and Zelda ran to their car and entered dripping wet. They drove home, but the street was so jammed that it barely moved. They entered a forest trail which they used in desperate times only, for there were wild animals lurking about and they did not want to risk anything. The trail would lead them to the back of their house in a few minutes, but one of their wheels got stuck in the mud and wouldn't get out. They were forced to step out of the car and go under the pouring rain and push the car out of the mud. While Tia was pushing, she heard singing. It wasn't a human singing, definitely not, but it wasn't a bird chirping either. "Mom," she said, staring to her left. "Mom, come!" she yelled, making her way down a trail. "Juliana, come back here!" she heard her mother scream, and she would usually obey, but the singing, it was so...so surreal. She slipped at the downhill trail and her mother screamed if she was alright.

She reached a stream, but it looked deep enough to be a river. Her hair was dripping, her clothes were soaked, but the crouched down and placed her hand on the water, the current strong with the rain. "Juliana!" Her mother screamed, exasperated. Her mother was much quicker and a lot less clumsy, and was there without a trace of mud in her clothing and looked poised still. "Juliana," she whispered, "Is it time?" she asked, in the berk of crying. But she wasn't asking her. Tia looked up her mom, she was looking around, searching for something. "You heard something, didn't you?" her mom asked her. Tia merely nodded. Did her mother know anything she didn't? The current in the water was growing stronger and stronger, the singing continued. "Mom," she said, pulling her mom in for a hug. "Darling, there are things you have to know." But before her mother could start with those things, the two of them were pushed roughly into the stream. Tia felt the rocks hit her hard, and felt it scratch her skin. She stream _was_ deep, her feet couldn't reach the bottom of it. Her mom was calling her name and was telling her to keep calm. The water swallowed her up, but she felt serene. In a matter of seconds she was blinded by the shining sun above her. She swam up and saw her mom had reached the top before she had. Above them was the sun shining brighter than ever. Around them was vast water, an ocean, she assumed. And in front of them, a castle; a city! The only thing she could hear was the waves and her mom's words. "We're back."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it confusing? I think I'm getting a bit rusty with not having so much practice as before.<strong>

**Tell me what you think! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

A feast was to be prepared for the princess's 20th birthday, and the entire staff the castle has to offer was fussing with every single detail to make this ball a success. Despite the ongoing war between Archenland, a war that has been going on for so many years, they found time to celebrate the birthday of their future queen. Princess Amaya has grown into a fine young woman with her father's golden curls, and strong, handsome features, but with her mother's wit, humour, and strength. In a matter of years, she would be crowned Queen, and still, she has not found a husband.

She sat on her chair facing the vanity mirror as her ladies- in – waiting brush through her hair. There is a knock on the door and her father enters, asking for some moments alone with his daughter. They sat there in silence for so long, until Caspian decided to break the silence. "You are so much like your mother." She smiled at what he said. "I look nothing like her, I've seen her portraits," she argued. "Oh, believe me, Amaya, you are so much like her," her father said, smiling, seemingly remembering the times where her mother was still with them. She never knew what happened to her mother. No one knew. Some speculated that she was captured by giants or by the people of Archenland as a form of revenge, but no word has ever been said of her whereabouts. "Do you miss mum?" "All the time."

"Sire!" a voice yells, entering the doors loudly. "We've found something!" The three of them end up running through the castle and to the shore is right in front of one of the towers. There, two women are seated, wrapped in cloths, surrounded by people. When Amaya saw who it was, her heart nearly fell, and her tears came out as she ran to her long lost mother.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, pretty short. Will be uploading the next one soon :) <em>

_Please review :D I'm afraid I've lost much of my readers =))) _


	13. Chapter 13

"Everyone, back to work!" Caspian yelled, and everyone shuffled away from where they were and went back to their business. "You're back." He fell to his knees and hugged her as he cried softly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Amaya approached her mother and cried as she hugged her, getting herself soaked as well. Beside her mother was a girl who looked completely lost. "Caspian, Amaya, this is Juliana," her mother said, referring to the girl. "Amaya, this is your sister." A wave of shock went through both the king and the princess. "Why did you two leave?" Amaya asked after a long pause among all of them. "It was Aslan. He told me something, that I had to protect her," she said, referring to Juliana. The girl was been quiet all alone. "Why?" Amaya asked, exasperated now. Her mother was silent, which left her father to do the talking. "Because she is the last hope we have. She had to be kept safe, otherwise she would have been captured or even killed! They had to go somewhere where no hard could reach them, so when Narnia would need its greatest help, they are ready."

They all returned to the castle and gasps and whispers accompanied them as they passed people.


End file.
